callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bog
Bog is a multiplayer map of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered ''and ''Call of Duty Online. It is based on the campaign level of a similar name, "The Bog". Multiplayer Bog is a very wide open and set in a junk-filled Middle-Eastern field. There are four regions on the map. The first is the swampy northeastern section of the map. Although it appears to be wide open with little or no cover, the tank, the tall grasses, and the random bits of junk are surprisingly effective at concealing a soldier. The "Hamburger Hill" can be used to snipe towards the other side of the map. The next area is the middle building. It houses bomb plant point A in Search and Destroy. Anyone on the west side of this building has a good shot in, and claymores are very effective for preventing anyone from coming in. The third region is the corner building in the southwest corner of the map. It is the spawn area for defenders in Search and Destroy, and has excellent sight lines towards the east. The pile of small boxes on the northern edge of this building can be an excellent sniping spot. The final region is the western half of the open area. It features several large shipping crates and a bus for cover. A patient, stationary sniper can be concealed surprisingly well in the back corner of this section. Old School Mode Bog appears in Old School Mode as a supported map. It features a total of 10 sprites. * Double Tap - Found on the road at the westernmost part of the map, near the RPD and Frag Grenade. * RPD - Found in the grassy area behind the shipping containers, near Double Tap. * Frag Grenade **Found in the south-westernmost building, near Double Tap and the P90. **Found behind the eastern wall, near the highway. * P90 - Found in between the two market buildings on the road towards the southern end of the map, near the Frag Grenade. * RPG-7 - Found on the small mound of dirt in the middle of the map in front of the bus. * M14 - Found in the northernmost container near the wire fence. * M1014 - Found behind the center building, among cinder block foundations. * AK-47 - Found in between the giant mound of dirt and the tank, near Last Stand. * Last Stand - Found behind the tank, near the AK-47. Trivia *As part of the walls around the arena of Bog, there is a fence through which one can see part of the map Crossfire. *There is a lot of ZPU anti-aircraft fire lighting up the sky, although no helicopters or planes are visible. *The majority of the large containers located throughout the map have the letters IWCOD and the numbers 1337. *The ZPU fire comes from outside of the map and actually comes from walls, buildings, and the ground. Also, no turrets are seen firing. *A shipping container that can be entered at the northernmost part of the map does not appear on the minimap. *The rat near the burning barrel in the Opfor spawn can be killed Video Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Multiplayer Episode 4 Stooping Low in Bog Call of Duty: Online Call of Duty Online China Bog Team deathmatch gameplay Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty Online Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer Maps